User talk:Boomer8/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the User:Boomer8 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 21:34, August 17, 2012 List of games cars have appeared in... Please do not delete the list of games that cars have appeared in. HuangLee (talk) 21:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : It's alright, the list is there for conveinience(?). HuangLee (talk) 22:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Cars and Categories Please do not put vehicles in the categories of games. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) . yes you should get vice city it a badass game Do you think its better than SA?Boomer8 (talk) 00:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: You can click edit on my page and copy the text with all. I can't learn you how to do it, it's complicated. You can change the colors the images and the tex that shows up on the page though. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) 100th Edit! It is my one hundreth edit on this wiki today!!!' 8-31-2012' Boomer8 (talk) 05:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) All new look on my profile!!! I got a template box; thanks for the help Dodo8. RE: Hmmmm, it's a good start :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: No I'm not. I live in Ploiesti, near Bucharest, the capital. Well most people on the north side of the country live in rural areas. There actually few big cities in Romania. If you'll still interested, Ploiesti harvested Oil for the Germans during WWII. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: They show. It's either your PC or internet. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Editor Issue I've had this happen before, it subsides after a little while. Try doing a hard-refresh (F5) and see if does anything. It's a bug with the graphical/rich text editor. You could try going doing this: #Go to "Preferences" #Go to the "Editing" tab #Uncheck the box that says "Enable Visual Editor" This way it won't load complex stuff, it'll give you source mode when editing. Best of luck, 16:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) No hay problema. 03:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) loading It's probably your internet coonection. What is your speed? I have a 60 mbps connection. Yeah, my PC is the only thing in the world that I Can show Off. So lucky dad likes maths and physics. Either way, it must be your pc too. Can you show me your pc components? Maybe I Can help. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, good to know. After 20 mbps, internet works the same. The only difference is if you want to download large files like movies, it downloads faster. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) 200th Edit! Today is my 200th edit!!! 9-8-2012--Boomer8 (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: because dad doesn't want to spend money on it. Is that so hard to understand Boomer? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 06:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure. You know my GTA IV is not genuine. That means I can't play online or do Machinima or whatever is called :). But I can record when I'm busted or when I'm dieng with F12. However I never did it. Sorry for the EFLC stuff, but is not about the money. I have enough. The reason I didn't bought it is because dad says I should spend my mone on other things. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Machinima & Founder Hey. GTA IV for PC contains a video editor for players to record and produce videos of them playing. People have have some pretty good videos with it! And as for your other question, I'm the founder of this GTA Wiki, although 2 years ago I and the other staff split away from Wikia and moved everything to a new site, Grand Theft Wiki. New staff took over here, and the sites now run separately. Let me know if you have any questions. Gboyers talk 12:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: The artworks are very cool. But I'm just waiting for the PC version. It will be annoying, since some guys will get it since spring and I'll have to wait almost a year from now on. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) 300th Edit! Today is my 300th edit!!! 12-10-12 'Boomer8 (talk) 06:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ RE: None is true :) [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] ''Talk'' 08:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. But I'm actually very sad now. Yesterday was actually very warm, now it snowed all night long. I think there's almost a meter of snow. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Happy new year to you as well! :) -- '''ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Boomer! Have a Merry Christmas and a superb Happy New Year, too. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays! Same to you, and by the way, is it snowing yet where you are? Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 05:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It was 41 degrees celcius in Sydney yesterday, we never get snow around here. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 02:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Not now. I already asked them for GTA EFLC for PC. I said that maybe on my B-day, which is also 5 days after Easter. Dad also wanted to buy me a Smart 3D TV for Christmas, but instead of being cheaper it got more expensive, lol. Anyway, I have a friend that lives in Italy. He had a XBOX360, but it got broken and he bought for his kids a PS3. So they gave us the XBOX. Dad will try to fix it next days. I'm not too happy about it, the joystick has some roller band on it and is dirty (kids these days, I used to keep all my things clean). So it might buy me the PS3 on Easter, but I'm not sure yet. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Boomer. BTW, you own a Xbox or a Playstation? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy Holidays Thanks :) same to you. Tom Talk 20:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) yo: Hey boomer i was wondering if i can ask you a favor can you join rocksatar games wiki, the wiki ilan created, the wiki needs alot of editors to expand it thanks man. (Ray boccino (talk) 15:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Not really. They confirmed a few more artworks we already know about, and some screenshots on Christmas. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: PC. Do you think we can still play together if we are on different consoles? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:23, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: You don't have to pay anything for Windows Live. That's why I would have prefered a PS3 (no extra purchases). 60$ is too much just to encounter other persons who try to kill you, lol. But I can't play on the Xbox yet, is not modded. Laters. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: You're welcome, friend. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC)